


A Rare Pair

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus teases, Harry pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Pair

**Title:** A Rare Pair  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/)'s prompt #28: Rare Pairs  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content.  
 **Summary:** Severus teases, Harry pleases.  
 **Beta:** The Slashchat girls  
 **Notes:** Er, yeah. So while these two aren't a rarepair for me, I'm sure they are for someone. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Rare Pair

~

Harry gasped as Severus rolled his bollocks with gentle, expert fingers. “Stop teasing!”

“I’ll have you know I never tease,” Severus murmured. “I...assess.”

“God, is everything an examination with you?” Harry panted. “Just...do something!”

“What would you have me do?” Severus purred. “As it’s so rare to see such a lovely pair on someone of such...short stature, I’m forced to pay appropriate homage.”

“Height jokes? You’re making height jokes at a time like this?” Harry groaned, arching as Severus replaced his fingers with his tongue.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed, licking slowly. “I’d say we make quite the pair.”

~


End file.
